A Nova Guerra do Mundo Espiritual
by Kurosaki 15
Summary: Essa fanfic é na verdade uma nova saga, criada por mim para entreter um público mais abrangente. A história se passa deois da saga dos Arrankars. Eu tomei como parte da história algumas características que acharão interessantes. ;D Leiam e comentem! /
1. A perseguição que precede a guerra!

Era noite. Duas pessoas corriam velozmente por dentre as árvores, de olhos e ouvidos atentos ao menor movimento, ao ruído mais comprometedor, algo que pudesse entregar a posição daqueles que procuravam. Trajavam roupas negras como o céu pontilhado de estrelas que os observava inexpressivo e indiferente à sua urgência em capturar os fugitivos.

— Não o deixe escapar! – gritou o homem de cabelos vermelhos para seu ajudante descabelado – Temos que capturá-lo logo!

— Eu sei! – berrou o outro que vinha logo atrás – Estamos sob alerta por causa desse desertor, eu não sou tão desleixado quanto pareço!

O alarme soava por toda a Seireitei enquanto Abarai Renji e Madarame Ikkaku perseguiam um homem de roupas que ia muito à sua frente, com vestes azul-marinho escuras e usava uma máscara que parecia ter a forma de um crânio de ave com um bico curto. A perseguição durava apenas alguns minutos, mas eles sabiam que deviam terminar isso o quanto antes, devido ao perigo que essa pessoa representava. Ele era um deles. Um Vaizard! Enquanto corriam atrás do intruso, se perguntavam sobre seus motivos pra ter ido até a Soul Society, já que os Vaizards odeiam o lugar. Queriam saber o que ele queria com _aquilo_.

— Hoero, Zabimaru!! – ouvia-se Renji gritar enquanto brandia sua zanpakutou e a liberava, tentando acertar o inimigo sempre que se aproximava, mas sempre ficava pra trás por isso. – Kuso! Ele é rápido demais pra eu acompanhar! Ikkaku-san, tente acertar ele!

— Nobiro, Hoozukimaru! – dito e feito. Embora o alcance da espada de Madarame não fosse tão grande quanto à de seu companheiro, sua velocidade e experiência lhe favoreciam o ataque.

Tendo atacado não uma nem duas, mas três vezes, Ikkaku o acerta em cheio no ombro, mas o Vaizard saca sua Zampakutou e lança um golpe parecido com uma lâmina voadora muito parecida com o ataque do amigo de seus perseguidores, que pensaram exatamente a mesma coisa, embora a cor de sua reiatsu não demonstrasse isso. O clarão que iluminava a floresta densa de Rukongai era de uma cor verde-ácido berrante e tinha uma força tão assustadora quando veloz. Derrubando várias árvores de uma vez em cima dos dois oponentes, ele se desvencilha de outras árvores e faz uma coisa inesperada: ele abre Garganta e vai para o Hueco Mundo.

Enquanto isso, Renji e Ikkaku se levantavam com um pouco de dificuldade por causa das árvores cortadas pelo golpe imprevisto do inimigo.

— Ikkaku-san, você está bem? – perguntou Renji.

— Mas que droga... Nós o deixamos escapar! – Ikkaku se sentia frustrado não só com a falha em derrotar o intruso misterioso, mas também com a dor recente de um profundo corte na perna causado pelo galho de uma das árvores.

— Venha, vamos voltar. Precisamos contar pros capitães o que aconteceu.

Ikkaku concordou com um aceno de cabeça e se levantou, então se apoiou em Renji e os dois voltaram pra Seireitei devagar, refletindo sobre o que acontecera segundos atrás.


	2. O novo aliado e o perigo em Karakura!

São 4 horas da manhã. O relógio marca as horas continuamente, enquanto o garoto de recém completados 16 anos e seu corpo coberto de cicatrizes dormia tranqüilamente na cama de seu quarto, completamente alheio aos acontecimentos mais recentes dessa mesma noite na Soul Society. Kurosaki Ichigo estava coberto com dois lençóis – sendo um deles cheio de estampas de coelhos –, sentindo frio por causa da chuva leve que salpicava a cidade de Karakura com suas gotas pequenas e sua brisa gelada.

Ichigo se encolhia debaixo das cobertas não só pelo frio, embora isso o incomodasse bastante. Ele se mexia e remexia, sonhando com a criatura que habitava seu interior há quase um ano inteiro. O ser de pele branca como papel e olhos amarelos como o ouro aparecia todos os dias pra ele, mesmo em seus sonhos, dizendo que deveriam se fortalecer mais e mais a fim de se protegerem do que estava por vir. "Mas o que está vindo?", Ichigo perguntava mesmo que nunca recebesse resposta.

— ...go...chigo...Ichigo...

— Hm... Deixa eu dormir mais um pouco...

— Seu maldito, você não tem jeito mesmo... – uma garota de pele branca como a neve, cabelos negros como a noite, aparência juvenil de 15 anos, usando as mesmas roupas pretas de shinigami que Renji e Ikkaku, também portando uma espada e com olhos... Que olhos... Azuis quase violeta, profundos como um lago, o observava. – Pode acordar ele.

Sem precisar dizer duas vezes, uma segunda garota idêntica à primeira pulou em cima do jovem, agarrou seu braço e o puxou ao lado contrário em que o cotovelo dobra. Tão certo quanto a dor que isso causaria, Kuchiki Rukia tapou seus ouvidos enquanto Pyon pouxava o braço de Ichigo e cantarolava com alegria ao fazê-lo e cada vez demonstrando mais prazer sempre que o ruivo gritava de dor, mandando ela sair e até amaldiçoando-a, o que não dava resultados.

— Pyon! Quando Rukia-sama diz pra levantar, você tem que se levantar, pyon!

— Sai de cima de mim, Pyon! Eu já levantei!! GAAAAHHH!!

— Pode sair de cima dele, Pyon. – Rukia destampou os ouvidos e a tirou de cima de Ichigo, que gemia de dor na cama.

— Que droga, Rukia! Você pede pra essa louca me acordar??

— Claro que peço. – Rukia falava num tom divertido, intencionalmente perdendo Pyon de vista enquanto ela fazia uma nova série de ataques a Ichigo, que gritava. Ela então pega sua luva vermelha e retira Pyon de seu gigai. – Ichigo, temos que ir. Tem algo acontecendo no centro da cidade.

Ela não precisou falar duas vezes. Ichigo pegou seu distintivo e sou em si mesmo, permitindo que seu espírito shinigami saísse de seu corpo, que ficou na cama como se dormisse, o que deixava Ichigo seguro enquanto saía.

Os dois não perderam tempo e rumaram pro meio da cidade, onde alguns hollows pairavam no ar frio sem parecer ter rumo. Eles não faziam nada, apenas gritavam e olhavam pros lados. Estranhamente, uma Garganta se abre e um arrankar sai de dentro dela. Seu poder demonstrou instantaneamente para Ichigo e Rukia quem ele era. Seu nome era Grimmjow Jaggerjack. O rival arrankar de Ichigo o saúda com seu sorriso maníaco e já parte pro ataque, matando os hollows à sua frente sem pensar duas vezes. Saca a zanpakutou e vai pra cima de Ichigo, que o repele com Zangetsu.

— Grimmjow! O que faz aqui? – vociferou Ichigo. Parecia muito surpreso.

— Estava com saudades dessa cidade. Tem muitos espíritos deliciosos por aqui, sabia?

— Seu maldito! Você já vem com isso? Não fazem nem duas semanas que lutamos, será que não cansa?

— Ora, shinigami. Você devia adorar isso. Não foi o que você disse uns tempos atrás? – Grimmjow riu da expressão de Ichigo e guardou sua zanpakutou, então Ichigo retribuiu o gesto.

— Nada mal, arrankar. – Ichigo tinha o mesmo tom de voz arrogante pra seu rival que o arrankar tinha para com ele.

— Será que podem parar de confraternizações? Estamos com um problema aqui... Se bem que eu não vejo nada. – Rukia conferia ordens da Soul Society pra patrulhar a área, mas não via nada a seu redor. – Ei, arrankar. Você sabe de alguma coisa?

— Já disse pra não falar assim comigo, sua baixinha atrevida. – rosnou Grimmjow. – Eu posso acabar com você rapidinho. –Ele não conseguiu conter um sorriso cheio de intensões assassinas que fizeram Rukia se assustar um pouco, mas nada que a fizesse perder a pose.

— E eu já disse que se você fizer isso, eu te mato na mesma hora, Grimmjow. – Ichigo lhe advertiu com um tom sério, vendo que Grimmjow fazia uma cara divertida com isso. Então, ele retomou o rumo que Rukia puxou na conversa. – Você sabe de alguma cosia? Tem algum arrankar querendo destruir a Terra ou a Soul Society?

— Não. Não tem um arrankar sequer que pense nisso, agora. Todos estão se recuperando da última guerra. O problema dessa vez se resume a um grupo de vaizards que se autodenominam Lawyers. Eles dizem que vão purificar os mundos dos injustos. Até a Neriel foi atacada, você sabe...

— A Nell?? Atacada?? Por que?

— Eu não faço idéia. – Grimmjow fez uma cara séria e colocou uma de suas mãos na cintura.

— Eles querem destruir aqueles que possuem poderes como os deles. Todos os que forem fortes a ponto de equiparar forças com eles. – Rukia falou como uma professora ensina um aluno que 2 mais 2 somam 4. – Essas foram as informações mais recentes da Soul Society. Hollows geralmente não possuem tanto poder ou inteligência, por isso vão atrás dos arrankas. Quanto aos shinigamis... Vaizards odeiam shinigamis.

— Isso não é...

Antes que pudesse argumentar algo, os três caíam de joelhos assim que uma nova Garganta se abriu e o mesmo vaizard que invadira a Soul Society apareceu diante deles. Sem poderem reagir, os três apenas o olharam enquanto ele se aproximou tão rápido que não o viram mover um dedo, apenas tiveram tempo de sentir os golpes dele atingi-los e joga-los no chão. Então, ele foi direto até Ichigo e o perfurou no peito com a mão, fazendo Ichigo soltar um grito de dor e o som de uma máscara quebrar ser ouvido pelos presentes. O vaizard se deparara com a máscara de Ichigo protegendo seu peito. Então ele pegou a máscara rachada e a guardou cuidadosamente sob suas vestes. Após isso, ele deu às costas os três e voltou por onde veio, sem dizer nada. Foi-se tão rápido quanto veio.

— Ichigo, você está bem? – Rukia se levantou e correu até ele, vendo seu peito com o buraco feiro pela mão do vaizard misterioso.

— Kuso... Maldito mascarado. Ele vai pagar pela humilhação que me fez passar!

Grimmjow se enfurecera e voltara pro Hueco Mundo pra perseguir o estranho, deixando os dois a sós. Rukia olhava Ichigo com receio do que tinha acontecido. Quem era o guerreiro que aparecera? Como ele podia ser tão forte a ponto de derrubar os três tão rápido? Ela não sabia o que fazer ou o que procurar. Então, ela sentiu Ichigo se sentar e tossir um pouco de sangue. Seu ferimento não fora grave, afinal.

— Aqueles olhos... Já vi aqueles olhos antes. – Ichigo falou enquanto limpava a boca e se levantava.

— Já viu? Onde? – Rukia se levantou com ele, olhando em volta com cautela, como se ele fosse reaparecer a qualquer momento.

— Eu já sonhei com ele antes.

Ichigo então se deu conta do que acontecera. Sua máscara foi levada. Ela já fora quebrada antes e sempre reaparecera, então por que achava que agora ia ser diferente? Ela fora levada por outro vaizard. Ele tinha um mau pressentimento muito ruim sobre isso.


	3. A máscara roubada e a decisão de Sado!

— Como assim? Você sonhou com ele? Ora, Ichigo. Não precisamos de delírios ou devaneios sobre isso. Não vê que o caso é sério? – Rukia estava se zangando. Achava que Ichigo encarava a situação como uma brincadeira.

— Não estou delirando, sua meio-metro. Eu sonhei com ele, agora ele apareceu. Isso é muito estranho, mas é verdade.

Rukia esperou ele terminar de falar pra acertar o garoto com um cascudo. Ela não gostava de ser chamada de baixinha ou alguma outra coisa assim. Ela então retomou a conversa com uma indiscutível nota de raiva na voz, enquanto Ichigo esfregava a cabeça onde tinha sido acertado.

— Digamos que você esteja certo. Por que então viriam atrás de você e levariam sua máscara? Não é nada de mais, é? Seu hollow é uma parte de seu espírito, então ele está sempre com você. Não é?

Ela olhava assustada pra Ichigo, sem acreditar na duvida que se apoderou de sua mente. Começou a indagar se realmente uma máscara roubada por um vaizard seria algo de menor importância, até porque Ichigo já o dominara. Percebendo a dúvida dela, Ichigo tomou pra si uma expressão séria e otimista, embora tivesse a certeza de que as coisas não eram bem assim.

— Eu concordo com você, não deve ser nada demais. Vamos pra casa, acho que não tem mais perigo. – Ele então pegou seu distintivo, que não emitia som algum. Depois de conferi-lo, guardou-o em suas vestes e começou sua caminhada pra casa. – Vamos ficar calmos, não deve ser grande coisa. Amanhã nós vamos até Urahara-san e perguntamos se ele sabe de algo.

Rukia, que por sua vez o seguia de perto, olha pra ele curiosa. Ela se aproximou dele com passos silenciosos e abraçou-lhe o braço, visivelmente pensativa.

— O que ele pode saber sobre isso? Ele não é um vaizard, ou é? Acho difícil que ele saiba de algo.

Ichigo riu baixinho e continuou a caminhar com Rukia agarrada a ele.

— Não importa o que seja ele sempre sabe de algo. Apenas vamos esperar pra ver, tudo bem?

Rukia assentiu e se calou. Os dois então caminharam pra casa de Ichigo, pensando sobre o que tinha acontecido nessa noite.

Enquanto Ichigo, Rukia e Grimmjow receberam uma visita misteriosa durante a noite, Ishida treinava com Sado e Inoue para ficarem mais fortes, algo que eles aprenderam a duras penas que deveriam continuar assim. Desde que Aizen atacou, os três sentiam-se cada vez menos importantes e mais vulneráveis. Sempre eram derrotados facilmente por algum inimigo. O problema dessa vez é que achavam ter alcançado o máximo de seus poderes. Embora se sentissem mais fortes a cada dia, era algo que consideravam insuficiente, pois se comparavam a outras pessoas pra saber o quão forte precisariam ficar pra lutar em pé de igualdade com eles. Já haviam adquirido a força de uma bankai, assim como Rukia, embora essa não tivesse adquirido tal poder. Então, o que mais poderiam fazer?

Haviam treinado incessantemente durante toda a semana, já que estavam de férias. Inoue tinha perfurações e hematomas por todo o corpo, Sado tinha cortes profundos nos braços e várias marcas de furos e Ishida sangrava como os dois, depois de tantos cortes e pancadas. Os três treinavam um contra o outro, sem muito tempo pra descansar. Inoue os curava sempre que podia, já que os treinos a exauriam de suas forças.

— Ishida-kun, Sado-kun. Mais uma vez. Quando eu contar três. – Inoue estava ofegando de tanto treinar, assim como seus amigos. Mesmo assim, achava que não era suficiente. Então, recomeçou o treino. – Um. Dois. Três!

Mal terminou de contar, Sado atacou com La Muerte, Ishida atirou sua Seele Schneider e ela ativou seu Santen Kesshun. Ao mesmo tempo em que ela se defendia, atacava com Koten Zanshun, forçando Sado a se defender com o braço direito, que já tinha adquirido poder suficiente pra se manter intacto durante todos os dias que eles treinaram. Depois de atacar Sado, Inoue se volta pra Ishida, que esquiva perfeitamente com Hirenkyaku, aproveitando a distância tomada pra atirar todas as flechas que podia de seu Ginrei Kojyaku contra os outros dois. Mais uma vez, Sado se defendeu com seu enorme braço-escudo e Inoue se manteve atrás da barreira, mas nenhum dos dois foi páreo para o Quincy por muito tempo. O braço de Sado foi perfurado por três flechas que atravessaram seu corpo. Inoue tentou se esquivar depois que a barreira dela se rompeu, mas uma das flechas do rapaz perfurou a perna da menina, que sentia seu osso romper e a fazia soltar um grito de dor. Ela então se levanta como pode e dá um sorrisinho vitorioso pra Ishida, o olhando de baixo.

— Gomene, Ishida-kun. – Inoue usou seu escudo duplo e Ishida viu duas das fadas dela voarem a grande deistância dela, uma pra cada lado.

— Inoue-san não precisa se desculpar por nada. – Ishida falava no tom agitado que sempre usava pra falar com ela. Achava que ela iria curá-lo por tê-lo ferido, sem se importar consigo mesma. – Não precisa me ajudar...

— Eu não vou ajudá-lo, Ishida-kun. Você se esqueceu da principal propriedade do meu Souten Kisshun? – Inoue continuava a sorrir no momento em que o escudo se formou em volta de Ishida. – Rejeitar tudo o que ocorre dentro dele. Isso significa que o que está dentro dele não pode interferir no que está fora. – Inoue levantou suas mãos em direção às fadas e ordenou. – Souten Kisshun! Watashi wa kyozetsuru! – Instantaneamente o escudo brilhou num tom laranja e se comprimiu, prendendo Ishida numa esfera de luz. Ele tentou destruir o escudo como fizera antes, mas foi em vão. – Eu já usei tanto esse golpe, que a força dele nem se compara com meu escudo triplo.

— Inoue, isso não é hora pra explicações e nem pra etiqueta! – Sado não tinha piedade enquanto treinava. Aprendera a ser assim depois de lutar com Renji e ser derrotado por Noitora, o que sempre fazia sentir-se menos útil ao grupo. Assim como advertira, ele atacou. Lançou mais uma vez seu golpe mais forte, La Muerte, contra a garota, que se defendeu de maneira inesperada. Ela usou seu Koten Zanshun contra o ataque do amigo, que foi repelido como o seu próprio ataque defensivo.

Os dois então deitaram no chão, exaustos. Inoue liberou Ishida, que se juntou aos outros dois. Imediatamente, Inoue conjurou seu escudo duplo sobre eles e seu escudo triplo em volta do primeiro golpe, o que os deixaria seguros enquanto se curavam. Mesmo que estivessem num galpão abandonado, achavam que proteção nunca era demais.

— Inoue-san, você está realmente forte. Fiquei impressionado com seu poder. Nunca tinha visto nada antes. – Ishida falava enquanto arfava de dor e cansaço, deixando Inoue saber que ele queria expressar a surpresa mesmo que sua voz não o permitisse.

— Não foi nada, Ishida-kun. Graças ao treinamento contínuo, eu posso fazer coisas que eu nem sabia que podia. – Inoue riu-se um pouco, antes de voltar a ofegar.

— Inoue, seus golpes estão mesmo muito fortes. Você foi surpreendente. Você também, Ishida. – Sado falou de modo que fizesse os dois ficarem satisfeitos, embora ele não se sentisse assim consigo mesmo. Ishida atravessara seu escudo e Inoue repeliu seu golpe com um outro ataque. Ele se sentia um pouco frustrado, mas esse sentimento era ofuscado pela satisfação de ver os amigos se fortalecerem tanto.

Os três conversavam mais um pouco sobre o que poderiam fazer agora com seus novos poderes, mas a alegria não durou muito. Uma Garganta se abriu sobre os três, e dela saiu um Vaizard de roupas azul-marinho, com uma máscara que lembrava um touro. Antes que os amigos pudessem reagir, ele destruiu as duas barreiras de Inoue com as mãos nuas, mas não os atacou.

— Vocês querem ficar mais fortes? – perguntou ele.

— Quem é você? O que quer aqui? – Ishida se adiantou e ficou entre seus amigos e o inimigo.

— Vocês querem ficar mais fortes? – tornou a perguntar o mascarado. – Posso deixá-los fortes o suficiente pra lutar suas lutas sem a ajuda de ninguém. Eu não vou dizer quem eu sou, mas se vierem comigo, poderão ficar mais fortes do que jamais sonharam.

Sado pensou rapidamente no que ele dizia à medida quem que falava. Estavam mais fortes que jamais foram, é verdade, mas seu poder não se comparava ao de Ishida ou de Inoue. Então ele se adiantou e falou apressadamente, mostrando suas intenções. Ele pensava em Ichigo. Queria poder voltar a proteger o amigo, mas não tinha tanto poder.

— Eu vou poder ficar mais forte? Vou poder voltar a proteger meus amigos?

— Você poderá fazer o que quiser. – Disse o vaizard.

— Sado-kun, não faça isso!

— Sado-san, você não pode! Nem sabemos quem ele é!

— Eu preciso fazer isso. Tenho que me tornar mais forte. Eu tenho que proteger... – Ele agora pensou em seu avô, que perdera sua vida o protegendo. Então, se adiantou até o vaizard, que era mais alto que ele uns 30 centímetros e se virou de costas pros outros dois.

Ishida então lançou suas flechas contra o vaizard e rapidamente usou seu Hirenkyaku pra se manter à distância, mas foi em vão. O vaizard o alcançou numa velocidade impressionantemente alta, ele era bem mais rápido que Ichigo com sua bankai ou Ishida na forma de Supreme Quincy que usou pra lutar contra Kurotsuchi Mayuri. O oponente landou um Byakurai tão forte que mandou Ishida contra a parede com queimaduras severas em todo o corpo e ainda destruiu a mesma parede onde o jovem batera, fazendo-o cair de costas atrás do galpão exatamente onde a parede desmoronara. O inimigo então voltou até a Garganta e adentrou com Sado em seu encalço. O jovem queria revidar a agressão de Ishida ao mesmo tempo em que queria protegê-lo do vaizard. Mas ele não tinha poder pra nenhum dos dois. A Garganta se fechou e os dois desapareceram, deixando Inoue olhando perplexa pro lugar onde eles sumiram. Então ela retorna à realidade e corre até Ishida, seu Souten Kisshun pronto pra curar Ishida.

— Ishida-kun! Você está bem? – Ela corria até ele desesperada e preocupada. Nunca o vira tão seriamente machucado antes. Nem mesmo quando invadiram a Soul Society, que resultou num Ishida mumificado, ele estivera tão gravemente ferido. Pra piorar o ânimo dela, o garoto estava inconsciente. Ela se ajoelhou ao lado dele e, chorando por seu bem, começou a curá-lo o máximo que podia.


	4. Urahara na SS! O perdão concedido!

As noites seguintes caíam em Karakura como véus rápidos e silenciosos. Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida e Inoue haviam deixado o conforto de seus lares mais uma vez. Como de costume, foram para a Urahara Shouten, dessa vez pra tentar imaginar quem eram seus novos inimigos. Eles pretendiam reunir informações o mais rápido possível, mas antes deveriam discutir seus planos de ataque e os acontecimentos recentes. Aprenderam a duras penas a necessidade de fazê-lo, já que as lembranças dos planos de Aizen ainda estavam frescas em sua memória. Isso não fazia em nada o estilo de Ichigo, mas ele e Rukia contaram pra Ishida e Inoue o que ocorrera com eles, como a máscara dele fora levada e como Grimmjow perseguiu o mascarado. Ishida e Inoue também falaram da noite em que Sado foi com um deles por vontade própria. Ichigo não queria acreditar, mas também se sentia culpado por isso. Se não tivesse adquirido tanto poder...

— Kuso... Chad foi embora porque nós ficamos fortes demais e não conseguiu nos acompanhar. Eu me sinto um pouco culpado, mas não consigo entender. Por que ele foi com eles? Nós podíamos nos fortalecer juntos.

— Ichigo, a coisa não é tão simples. Sado deve ter achado que era um fardo para nós, assim como eu achei isso da vez que fui levada pra execução. Quando nossos companheiros se distanciam de nós em termos de força, sentimos que atrapalhamos. A pior parte disso é que é verdade. Quem não tem poder deve se afastar das batalhas para não ficar no caminho.

— Kuchiki-san tem razão, mas ninguém é descartável assim. Sado é forte, ele evolui rapidamente. Foi assim quando fomos pra Soul Society, foi assim quando fomos pro Hueco Mundo. Não seria diferente, agora.

— Não facilite as coisas, Ishida. Você só fala isso porque conseguiu lutar mesmo sem seus poderes, quando usava seus equipamentos de Quincy. Não é a mesma coisa pra humanos. Sado e Inoue não podem lutar se estiverem sem poderes ou fracos demais.

— Kuchiki-san e Ishida-kun têm razão. Eu tive que aprender isso... Que alguém fraco só ionterfere nas lutas. Por isso decidi me tornar mais forte. E consegui, graças a vocês dois. O mesmo pra Kurosaki-kun, que teve a ajuda de Hirako-kun.

Ao ouvir o que Inoue fala, Ichigo se levanta de cima da pedra na qual estava sentado. Estavam os quatro na arena subterrânea de Urahara. Não estavam treinando havia uma semana, mas só agora conseguiram se reunir. Ichigo começava a pensar no que seu hollow dizia pra ele. Pensava no que ele dizia que estava pra acontecer. Será que havia começado?

— Inoue... Eu tive ajuda dele apenas pra controlar meu poder, não pra me fortalecer. Ele me ajudou apenas a suprimir meu hollow. Meu poder verdadeiro estava lacrado até o dia que conheci Rukia. Fiquei mais forte treinando com Urahara-san e Yoruichi-san. Mas parando pra pensar... Foi graças a eles dois também que eu quase morri. Por causa do Geta-Boshi, eu ia virando hollow. E desde que consegui aprender minha bankai com a ero-neko, senti que Zangetsu ficava mais fraco à medida que o hollow ficava mais forte... Agora eu não sinto nenhum dos dois. Uma vez o hollow que vive em mim disse que ele era Zangetsu, porque o havia consumido ao se fortalecer junto de mim.

Silêncio. A confissão de Ichigo sobre isso caíra como um peso e uma pena sobre eles, porque ajudou a explicar coisas que não entendiam antes. Ainda assim, nada que ajudasse a entender as coisas de agora.

— Kurosaki! Você devia falar direito com as pessoas! – Ishida estava exasperado.

— Cala a boca, Ishida. Eu não falei com você. – Ichigo estava emburrado, como sempre.

— Tudo bem, Ishida-kun. – Inoue tentava acalmar ele.

— Típico de você, Ichigo! – Rukia reclamava.

— Não enche! – O garoto gritou com raiva.

A noite atual se passou mais rápido que as outras, porque agora estavam juntos e brincando pra descontrair. Mal sabiam eles que a felicidade não era duradoura.

Na Soul Society, o Gotei 13 se mobilizava pra enfrentar os novos inimigos. Soi Fong, Zaraki Kenpachi e Kuchiki Byakuya e Unohana Retsu foram os escolhidos para dar apoio aos guerreiros na Terra. Cada um deles foi contatado e enviado imediatamente para pontos estratégicos da Soul Society onde os Senkaimon seriam abertos pra eles e subordinados escolhidos a dedo por cada um. No geral iriam os capitães, seus tenentes e mais um outro shinigami. Então a escolha foi feita. Iriam apenas Hisagi Shuuhei por parte de Kuchiki e Yamada Hanatarou por parte de Unohana.

Estranhamente, uma estranha figura vagava pela Soul Society. Tendo deixado sua casa e suas coisas aos cuidados de seus subordinados na Terra, Urahara Kisuke andava pelos corredores do mundo espiritual com sua tradicional roupa verde, seu chapéu listrado e suas sandálias de madeira. Ele fora perdoado pela Central-46 e recebera a permissão de adentrar a Soul Society, contanto que sua zanpakutou jamais fosse empunhada ou liberada a menos que houvesse alguma emergência.

— Soul Society... – Ele falou. – Quanto tempo eu esperava por isso...

Urahara sorria saudosamente e tomou o rumo do Instituto de Pesquisa e Desenvolvimento. Lá chegando, entrou sem a permissão do Presidente e foi direto à sua sala. A porta se abriu automaticamente, mostrando para o chefe do lugar que seu antecessor vinha acompanhado por vários shinigamis que tentavam faze-lo recuar sem muito sucesso.

— Parem com isso, suas bestas idiotas. – Bradou o homem com um jaleco branco por cima da capa de mesma cor com o número 12 nas costas.

Kurotsuchi Mayuri, o Presidente do Instituto e capitão do time 12 desde a expulsão de Urahara era um homem esquisito. Tinha um rosto branco que não lhe parecia natural, uma unha imensa em uma das mãos, duas listras negras no rosto e uma arrogância tão absurdamente cabível a ele quanto sua imagem medonha.

— Kya... Não sabia que tratava seus subordinados assim, Mayuri-san. – Urahara pegou seu leque e o pôs em frente ao seu rosto, rindo por trás dele. Parecia querer irritar o capitão, pois sabia muito bem do que aquele homem era capaz.

— Não é da sua conta como eu trato aqueles que estão sob meu comando. – Após falar, deu espaço pra Urahara entrar e foi se sentar à sua cadeira. – Diga-me, como conseguiu entrar aqui? Não foi seu Sistema de Extradição que falhou, foi? Eu imaginava que algo feito por você fosse extraordinariamente infalível, mas me enganei. – Rui-se Mayuri ao insultar as invenções de Urahara, que guardou seu leque e riu da piada do capitão, que não gostou. – O que quer?

— Eu fui perdoado pela Central-46. E vim aqui pra saber... – Urahara tomou uma feição bastante séria e elevou sua reiatsu a ponto de fazer as pessoas da sala caírem de joelhos por toda sua volta, sem se importar com nenhum deles. Sua reiatsu era bastante forte pra fazer Kurotsuchi Mayuri se dobrar e baixar a cabeça forçadamente, como se o obrigasse a demonstrar respeito. –... Tudo o que você sabe sobre os Vaizards conhecidos como Lawyers.

Mayuri tremeu. Aquele nome trazia lembranças que ele sequer imaginava possuir. Olhou pra Urahara e fez uma cara feia como se tivesse entornado um copo de ácido goela abaixo.

— Você é mesmo desprezível... Oh, bem. O que quer saber sobre os Lawyers? – O capitão se virou e começou a fazer uma busca em seu computador sobre os novos inimigos. – Me pergunto na verdade o que você NÃO sabe sobre eles.

— Quero saber o que eles roubaram daqui.

O silêncio na sala foi total, depois que Urahara suprimiu sua própria reiatsu e ajeitou seu chapéu na cabeça. Até mesmo Mayuri parou de digitar.

— Como você sabe disso? – Kurotsuchi se voltou pra ele parecendo chocado e com raiva, mas sem demonstrar coragem de encarar seu ex-superior.

— Por acaso levaram aquilo? Levaram aquele aparato criado por nós dois?

Mayuri engoliu a seco e olhou furioso pra Urahara quando esse deu as costas sem dizer mais nada e sumiu com shunpo diante dos olhos de todos. Ninguém conseguiu ver pra onde ele fora.

— Mayuri-sama... – Chamou Nemu, sua filha e tenente. – Do que ele estava falando?

— Do único objeto capaz de fazer o poder de um vaizard, um que atravessou a linha entre os mundos e se tornou um hollow, se fundir a um humano.

— Que objeto é esse...?

Mayuri se virou e deu uma tapa em Nemu.

— Chega de baboseiras, Nemu!

Seus olhos pareciam conter uma vontade de matar inexplicável. Sempre desprezara Urahara, mas como não conseguia se opor a ele quando se tratava de seus experimentos?

Kurotsuchi foi pra sua sala de pesquisas e se trancou lá. Estava obstinado a criar algo que nem mesmo o poderoso Urahara conseguira. Ele ia fazer. Ia conseguir. Mostraria pra seu ex-capitão que produziria uma contraparte pra seus experimentos mais perigosos. E iria começar pelo primeiro invento roubado da Soul Society desde que Aizen se tornara capitão.


End file.
